Mirror
by kikigraysonwest
Summary: megatronus forund a mirror has he was exploring some cave. is he ready for what it holds.
1. One-shot Part

Megatronous was exploring some caves that morning with his friend Orion out of curiosity. He made his way throught the dark,damp cave begining lead by a flashlight. He had lost Orion a couple feet back, not really sure how he did because Orion was just behind him not to long ago.

A bright blue light shined at the end of the cave, which seems to be in a huge room. The room was beautiful, wines covered the walls, waterfalls fall into the lake below and blue fireflies flew around with each other. Megatronous watched in aww, it was beautiful to any bot who saw it.

Megatronous made his way to the middle of the lake where the blue light was. It was a mirror. He picked it up. The glow begin to dim as it show pictures before him. It was Cybertron or what was left of it. The bodies of bots and there energon (did I spell that right?) covered the land, the skies were dark red and planes and jets storm above

In the distance stood a mech who looks a lot like him minus the red optics, luaghing. No that couldn't be him, he wouldn't do something like this. Under the mech's foot lied a familar red and blue mech. 'No, that can't be ' megatronous thought as the mirror drop out of his hands. "Megatronous!" Yelled a voice which startled him. "O-orion!" He yelled back.

"We must hurry back before mother gets worried and wonder where we have disappeared too," Orion yelled from down the hall of the cave. " you go ahead I'll - i'll be right behind you."

Megatronous stared down at the mirror, which was now in the lake before he picked it up. Why would a mirror show him something like that? He didn't understand. He place the mirror in the messager bag he had with him. If he didn't understand he had to find some bot who could. He ran out of the cave and toward Orion who wasn't so far away. "Orion wait,"

Megatronous didn't know what he just got himself into.

XxxxxxxX

Was it good,bad. Please tell me.


	2. Chapter 1

The two young mech got home later on that day. "So, how was your little adventure went?" asked a pink and red femme with a build similar to Orion's from the kitchen. Orion jumped over the sofa and sat down. He sighed. "There was nothing new as always. Sadly just the same boring mountains and caves we've seen before." The femme smiled as she rolled her optics at her son.

"Then why do you still go?"

"'Cause there is nothing else to do," Orion answered as he turned on the television. "There's literally nothing on t.v to watch."

The femme rolled here optics before they land on Megatronus, who was deep in his own though, a concerned look replaces the smile. "Megy, are you alright?" Megatronus looked up at his step-mother."Huh, oh, yeah I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You looked upset." Megatronus looked away for a moment before he place a smile on his faceplates.

"NO, I'm alright Rose. Hey, I'll be in my room finishing up some homework, okay."

Rose nodded. "Alright, I'll let Orion call you when lunch's ready."

"Wha-I got to go up those stairs later? Why not do your homework here? Save me the trouble of climbing those devil of a stairs every few seconds."

"Orion." Rose hissed as she glared at him.

"Sorry, mom." Megatronus chuckled at the two before heading to the stairs."Alright then."

Megatron us closed the door behind him before flopping down on his soft berth. He sighs as he looked up at the painting Orion made on his ceiling which place a small smile on his faceplate but fell as the memories from the mirror overflow his processor like a flood. He rolled onto his side before reaching for the bag and pulling out the mirror.

He flipped it over trying to find any clue to what the it was. Nothing could be found. He sat up bringing his legs in towards him and place the mirror on them before tracing the design of the mirror with his finger. his optics narrowed. "What are you? Why did you show me something like that?" He asked half-heartedly wish it would answer him back. He sighed once again as fell back. "As if it could respond." He reaches for a TextPad(1) from the side table.

A few minutes later, a knock came from the door waking Megatronus from his sleep. "Hey Megs, you alive? Mom said to get you, so I'm getting you. Lunch's ready." Orion said from thought the rubbed his sleepy optics as he rest the TextPad on the table and the mirror back into his bag and push it under the bed. "Coming Orion."

The door open and Orion looked up from the datapad he was playing and laughed. "You look like scrap." Megatronus rolled his optics at his brother's childish behaver.

"Shut it, Pax."

"Well, you do." Megatronus punched him lightly on the shoulder as the two went downstairs.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**(1) text pad is the same thing as a textbook alredy. Thank you Bluestar19 for the help by form the plot, I changed a few things do, hope you don't mind. See you all next time in the next chapter. Bye.**


End file.
